Various Kuroshitsuji ficlets
by naiicha
Summary: Various Kuroshitsuji character ficlets; [Reader] x [Canon]
1. Attraction: Snake

_Just go with it and I will go real, slow with it_

"Snake, you might be new in the mansion but… will you stop following me around the house like a duckling?"

You tried to ask Snake, the new guy who is able to communicate with snakes politely on not following you around the mansion so you could continue your work, you were working as a maid in the mansion since Mey-rin isn't very helpful with housework. It's not that you can't work with him around, you just don't like being watched.

_"…" _Snake just stayed quiet like usual, sighed and went ahead in the Phantomhive mansion without Snake following you, he was whispering to his snake. It kinds of annoy you a bit that a man with such a pretty face opposes to talking. He would probably be able to get anyone he wants if he would just speak. You stopped when you reached the young master, Ciel's room.

*_Knock Knock_*

"Excuse me." You said as you opened the door slowly and popped your head inside the room. Ciel wasn't in his room so you just walked in and started cleaning his room, starting with his bookshelf. You were so into cleaning the bookshelf that you did not feel a presence come into the room.

"[Name]…" You heard a whisper next to your ear, it startled you for a second but you soon realized it was Snake.

"Snake! You scared me!" You said tried to back away from Snake but your back just hit the book shelf. Two strong arms locked you by your side, preventing you from running away from him. Snake's eyes were locked on yours seriously, you've never seen Snake look like this before.

"I couldn't put it into words at first, but now I realized, ever since I came here, I feel very attracted to you…. says Oscar." Snake said and brought his face closer to you as you tried to advert eye contact.

"Do you feel the same way like me [Name]?" Snake said and pulled your chin to face him.

"W-what are you talking about?" You stuttered trying to push him away. But Snake pulled you in even closer and kissed you on the lips.

It was a sweet kiss, and when he pulled back, you could feel a snake slither up your arm and placed something behind your ear. When you tried to take it out and look at it, Snake stopped your hand.

"Lavender colored rose, symbolizes love at first sight… Says Oscar." The silver hair man said and turned away, blushing. "That was my first kiss too…." He mumbled and walked out of the room leaving you standing there alone, smiling like an idiot.

_It's our first time _❤


	2. Forgotten: Ciel

**o2. Forgotten**

"She thought about him all the time - not so much about the individual, but rather about the nature of love, and the shock of learning how quickly it could disappear."

Walking into the Phantomhive mansion, [Name] couldn't help smiling at the thought that she would be meeting Ciel soon. The said Phantomhive was missing for a few months without a sign and the Phantomhive mansion was burnt down to ashes. [Name] wondered how they were able to rebuild the mansion so quickly, but brushed the thought aside. The only thing on her mind at the moment is Ciel.

As [Name] knocked on the front door, she took the liberty of observing the new decorations in the garden. All of them were ordinary and as expected to Ciel's taste, until two unique gnomes caught her eyes. One gnome has a butler uniform carved onto it, while the other one was somewhat shorter than the butler but has an eyepatch on. [Name] stood there wondering why Ciel would have those gnomes in the garden, she remembered how Ciel would tell her how much he loathes gnomes. The door slowly creaked open, [Name] turned around and saw a man who resembles the gnome in the garden.

She had never seen him before though she had been here often. _'Perhaps he's a new butler?'___She thought.

"My lady [Surname], I am the Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian. The young master requests for you." Sebastian introduced himself and bowed to the petite woman.

"H-How did you know my name?"

"I shall lead you the way" Ignoring [Name]'s question, Sebastian started leading the way towards Ciel's location, [Name] had no choice but to follow him. While walking behind Sebastian, [Name] noticed how every trace of scratch were on the walls. It spooked her quite a little, remembering the fact that the house was supposed to be rebuilt not long ago. Soon they reached Ciel whose behind was shown to them. Overflowing with joyful emotions, [Name] ran up to Ciel and hugged him from behind.

"Ciel! It's so good to see you once again! Are you hurt anywhere? Where have you been?" [Name] shot a bunch of question at him but Ciel remained still, his eye was not focusing at [Name], instead staring straight forward. [Name] let go of Ciel slowly when she noticed that he was probably not paying attention to him, she walked in front of Ciel and waved her hand in front of his face, she noticed that his right eye has a patch on it.

"Ciel, what happened to your eye?" She brought up her hand to lift up the eye patch, but it was suddenly stopped by Ciel.

"My lady [surname], please refrain from touching me so casually." His azure optic looking at her so intensely, [Name] had to back away from him slowly. Ciel started to walk away from her, like she had no presence in his life anymore. It was only then, she realized, Ciel had forgotten all about her.


End file.
